A message from the dearest friend
by Bffl
Summary: Cham's friend Mia writes a letter to Cham. Doesn't say this in any story but Mia gives up all of her powers except ressurection Cham and Mia end up with a lifetime confession to make.
1. Mayan

A message from the dearest friend

Cham receives a letter from his childhood friend to come and visit her. Will her shape shifting powers allow her to join the legion without the Coluans capturing her?

"Cham there's a letter for you. It's from Durla," Saturn girl told Chameleon boy

"Coming, whoa it's from Mia. My best friend. Never thought I'd get in touch with her again. I'll read it out," Cham exclaimed

_To Cham, long time no see. I was thinking about you to come and visit me. I've broke my arm from battling this big Coluan thing asking is Brainiac 5 here. I heard you've joined the legion. Congratulations. Wish I could join. Hope you make it. Plus bring your friends. If Brainy is with you tell him the Coluan thingy is gone. It went all the way to Tylina. Funny eh? Hope you can make it again from you shape shifting best friend Mia_

"Is she sure that Coluan is gone?" Asked Brainy

"She never lies," replied Cham "All Durlan kind never lie,"

"Oh that no good for doing Coluan," Saturn Girl interrupted "Who does he think he is breaking someone's arm?"

"Painful," Answered Phantom girl

The legion looked towards Lightning lad with puppy dog eyes saying _can she please join_.

"No she is not joining the legion I've had enough. I know we're weak but…"

Phantom girl cut him off with a tiny whine

"All right you got me," sighed Lightning lad giving up to the puppy faces.

"HOORAY!" They all chorused except you know who (lightning lad)

"Lets set off at lightning speed!"mocked Chameleon boy rubbing his hands.

The legion set off to Durla at light speed and arrived there about half an hour after.

"I kinda feel sick you guys," Gurgled Phantom girl holding in her vomit

"Next time I'm driving," scolded bouncing boy to Chameleon boy "I don't know how many turns you did but your driving my head crazy!"

Brainy was the one looking terrified. " I'm fine," he soothed himself shivering "There's no Coluan here to take me h-ahhhh," he shrieked

"Brainy are you alright it's just a tree," Phantom girl asked

"I'm fine," Brainy wheezed "Just look exactly like Coluans," (boy was he embarresed)

"Come on Mia's house is this way," Cham called already charging down the sandy path.

"Hang on not so fast, are you sure she still lives in the same house?" asked Lightning lad

"Sure am! Well I know everywhere round Durla and this village is where the address says so I'm sure she'll be bound to live round… Mia!" Chameleon boy exclaimed

The whole legion turned round to facing a female young Durlan with sapphire blue eyes and a sling.

"Cham! You made it," Mia said trying to hug him but the sling barred the way

'Whoa she is so cool. Now she's grown up she looks as cool as ever,' Cham thought but Saturn girl sent him a warning signal.

'Be careful she maybe more sensitive this time than last time. Don't make any sudden movements,' She warned him

'She trusts me what could go wrong?' he thought back

Brainy was gob smacked. He could hear Phantom girl faintly calling her name. Everything blacked out. He couldn't see. Red lights appeared everywhere.

"NOO!" Brainy cried out

The other legionnaires looked towards Brainy.

"NOO! Don't let them take me," and he pointed to the clouds

Mia looked up and saw a familiar figure flying down from the sky. She couldn't defeat him with a broken arm. He came for Brainy and she was going to protect her best friends friend. No matter if he took her!

"I don't know why you bothered to come back Coluan," Retorted Mia "But you can take me instead. We Durlan are strong. Strong minded, strong hearted and strong powered! You cannot defeat us!"

"Foolish girl, it isn't you or Brainiac 5 we came for. Maybe your loved one would break you apart with him not laying a single finger on him," Mocked the Coluan

"You are not taking anyone you weak strength monster, You'll go empty handed," replied Mia "Take me instead! I bet you wouldn't even destroy me! You know my secrets! Spread them around. I could burn you with the flick of my wrist. But lucky for you my arm is broke so I can't do a thing,"

"Mia NOO! You can't your too weak to battle against them!" Complained Cham as he watched Mia step into the Coluan ship. Tears streaked down his orange cheeks.

Phantom girl stepped forward to accompany him but Saturn girl sent her a glance. She ignored it anyway.

"Cham listen t-ahhhh," Phantom girl yelled "You pushed me! You proper pushed me! Let me at him! Let me at him!

Cham gasped.

"I'm sorry Phantom girl, I… I was in so much stress I couldn't control myself," Chameleon boy sighed

Phantom looked down at the uneven floor. She wondered whether to tell Cham Mia's secret.

"Cham I forgive you about pushing me… but there's something you must know. Mia, she's no ordinary Durlan she is a Mayan Durlan," Phantom girl breathed

"So she has every power in the universe?" Cham questioned

"Yes and that's why the Coluans took her. Because she is powerful. Me and Saturn girl trusted her when she went with them because Saturn girl read Mia's mind, told me and I'm telling you all now," Phantom girl answered

"And now she will be coming back really soon… just about now I presume," Saturn girl tensed

Brainy was practically jumping out of his green skin.

"I am not going back to Colu ever again," Brainy Shivered

The other Legionnaires laughed.

"Then it's a good things you won't have to Brainy," Mia yawned. Everyone was to busy laughing but only Timber wolf new she was coming. "I destroyed everything there including the planet. The planet was hand made by evil witches and sorceresses. Apparently the robots managed to become clever and evolve each other's purposes. But now you've nothing to worry about,"

"You're alive?" Cham exclaimed

"Well I'm not a ghost, so I'm sure I'm alive," Mia replied

Cham's happy expression faded and in return took a frown.

"How come you never told us that you were a Mayan Durlan," he asked

"Because if I told you, the Coluans would think you didn't know anything about my powers which is true and they would hardly do nothing. But if you knew the Coluans were sure to put up a fight," Mia explained

"Ahhhh… but I'm just happy that you're safe Mia," Cham said

"Me to, and you can hug me now. Destroying the Coluans and Colu has given me enough energy to heal my arm," Mia told Cham giving him a hug that made him blush

Brainy dog whistled

"Stop doing that. Ha ha (snort)," Shrinking Violet finally spoke thumping Brainy hard in the back

"Why should he? He's right," Lightning lad admitted


	2. Admittance

A message from the dearest friend

"He's right about what?" Shrinking Violet asked

"Those two making a great couple," Lightning lad answered "They're even hugging each other,"

And sure enough the Mayan Durlan and the ordinary Durlan were hugging each other. There was just a slight kiss that Cham placed on Mia. Mia blushed and kissed him back full on the lips.

Brainy wolf whistled again.

"Will you stop doing that or I'll grow and punch you on the nose," Shrinking Violet tormented.

Phantom girl egged the others to leave the two lovers in peace while they went to get something to eat. All that standing made everyone hungry. As the legionnaires left Cham looked at Mia.

"Mia, I love you," Cham admitted

"I love you too Cham and guess what Saturn girl said I'm joining the Legion," Mia admitted also

The two shared a passionate kiss again that went on to the two seemed years and years. They what they did in the future and it was really indeed.

THE END


End file.
